chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodemathan Idkaprion
Lodemathan Idkaprion was a military officer of the First Human Empire, the prehistoric civilization that existed before what is known as recorded history approximately 110,000 years ago. He was a senior officer aboard the Tara-Neede, the Grand Cruiser under the command of Forthencho, Lord of Admirals. Aboard the vessel, Lodemathan served in two distinguished positions, Deckmaster and Chief of Signals. He was captured in the final battle of Charum Hakkor and was subjected to the Composer , which ended his life biologically, but kept him alive as an essence. Biography Lodemathan Idkaprion was born on the planet of Ben Nuak, a planet located within the Charum Hakkor star system. He was the eldest of sons, which had him entered into military service in accordance with the traditions of the people. He served on twenty seven vessels in a military career spannning close to 120 years. After serving as an exemplary Security Keeper aboard the Lancer Adi-Phrang, he was promoted to the position of Deckmaster, a gracious and honorable position that elevated his family's status back on Ben Nuak. From there, he could have the position of his choosing if he believed that he had the ability to carry it out. He chose the Grand Cruiser, Tara-Neede under the command of the Lord of Admirals, Forthencho. However, Deckmasters were common in the fleet, and as a new arrival on the Grand Cruiser, he would need to compete with colleagues in the hope of being the First Officer of the ship. After 15 years serving amidships, Lodemathan successfuly won the right to be on the bridge across from the Lord of Admirals himself. Here, he served as Chief of Signals, a position that had him in charge of the communications aboard the ship, but as a COS aboard a Grand Cruiser, he served as the voice second only to Forthencho for a small fleet. He did his duty proudly. During the time before the Human Wars, Lodemathan was in communication with the Lord of Admirals as the decision was made to glass a Forerunner colony after discovering that a Flood infestation was breaking out. He carried out the order to prepare the ship to glass the colony. During the final battle of Charum Hakkor, Lodemathan held his position as Chief of Signals, communicating to many Assault Pickets and Fleets in the vain attempt to protect the Eternal star system. Despite performing adamantly and above the call of duty, The Tara-Neede was boarded, and he along with the Lord of Admirals, was captured and was subsequently forced to endure the Composer. It is unknown what became of his imprint, but it is likely that it is still carried by a modern Human. Personality Lodemathan was ready to perform his duty at any moment. He was strong and courageous, and he would need to be to serve aboard one of the Empire's flagships. He looked up to the Lord of Admirals as an officer and as a role model. Some times during a fight, he was known to be exciteable. It was only when Charum Hakkor came about did he begin to crack and break his composure, something that Forthencho was not fond of. Behind the Scenes Lodemathan himself does not canonically appear in the Halo games, and an ancient Human does appear in the Halo 4 Terminals, though without a name given, but this was an attempt to flesh out the ancient Human empire and give it some personality as well as a few more names to faces. Lodemathan was my attempt to help fill in a world that was given no real depth in this particular area. List of Appearances *Last Days of Charum Hakkor Category:Character Category:Human Category:Military Category:First Empire